


{Fazbear Frights AUs}

by theguardian0fmagic



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: I Don't Even Know, Other, Parenthood, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:20:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28790139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theguardian0fmagic/pseuds/theguardian0fmagic
Summary: I was just bored.I'll update tags later, I'm too lazy to do it now
Relationships: Matt (Five Nights at Freddy's: Fazbear Frights)/Springtrap (Five Nights at Freddy's)
Kudos: 14





	{Fazbear Frights AUs}

"Daddy?"  
Matt heard Springtrap's voice again. He was still unsure if it was just in his head or coming from the rabbit's mouth. He wasn't even sure if it was Springtrap- İt did, had the same look with the Springtrap he created. Same flesh and wires tearing out of the holes. Same left ear was missing. But it's colour was...lighter then Springtrap's one. It's head shape was different too.  
Was that not Springtrap?  
Was that Springtrap's...clone?  
Matt took a minute to think about it- until he felt the blood spreading from his body. He was still bleeding.  
How was he still alive and awake?  
Was that even possible?  
However, the rabbit behind him didn't seemed to think about it much. It just kept stroking Matt's cheek. Matt decided to try and stand up as he felt something...strange in the air. Something didn't felt right. Of course, a smaller copy of the game antagnoist you created coming out of your stomach was weird enough- But that one was different. It was almost like something...evil was in the air.  
Matt didn’t tought about it too much. He was too focused on standing up without cousing another major damage. He felt the rabbit stopping as he stood up, keeping his right arm wrapped around his stomach.  
“Now what?”  
He quickly looked around to see what he could do. Just dirty plates and leftovers wasn’t going to do much for him.  
Bandages. He needed bandages. He could quickly wrap around his stomach with bandages then do something about it. But where were the bandages? Did he had bandages anyways? He never really needed them before. Why would he buy them in the first place?  
He quickly ran outside of the kitchen, leaving the rabbit alone in the kitchen floor. İf there are no bandages, a piece of cloth would work too. Probably the shirt he was wearing wouldn’t work- it was all bloody and damaged.  
A black shirt that seemed to be clean. “Yes, this will work.” Matt quickly wrapped it around his stomach, trying to ignore the strange feeling around him and how much blood was coming out.  
He finally relaxed a little as he wrapped his stomach. Then he heard soft footsteps stepping inside the room.  
It was the Springtrap-like baby he left in the kitchen.  
Unlike a newborn, it was able to crawl around right after it was born. Hell- it even called him “Daddy” without even having to try. It crawled near Matt, and looked up to him. Matt was having kind of a hard time reading it’s expression- but he could say it was pretty much confused. Maybe even a little scared.  
When Matt tought about it, it’d make sense if it was scared. The creature was still a newborn and Matt was too scared to actually comfort it. So their emotions were same with each other.  
Just like his rage with Springtrap.  
He was straight up his rage’s creation too. All of his sarrow, despair, shame and jealousy created the monster he was facing with.  
He sometimes felt like he would look into the mirror and see Springtrap’s face tooking straight at him. Or Springtrap’s dead body, lying in the corner. Just like how it did in the game.  
His toughts got cut off by the Springtrap “clone” pulling on his leg. Matt tought it was asking for comfort by his father. It’s eyes…even tho they were mechanical, they somehow managed to look sad. Matt actually felt bad for it for a moment.  
Maybe becouse of the strange entity’s force, maybe Matt was actually losing his mind, but he picked it up.  
Matt was right. It’s shape was different from Springtrap. İt also had a lighter green color and had bone-like claws… But how? And why?  
Matt never desinged Springtrap like that. There wasn’t even a concept art. Springtrap came to him instantly. Everything about him just came to Matt in the blink of an eye.  
“Daddy?”  
Matt looked at the… creature? Baby? What was the right word for it?  
“Daddy?”  
The distorted child-like voice raised again.  
Ok. So it’s a baby. It seems like it.  
“Its_a_boy.exe…”  
This weird code appeared just a while ago. Before… this happened.  
He looked at the baby again. Reading it’s expression through the black eyes, white pupils and mechanical mouth was hard, but it somehow managed to look sad.  
Matt stared at the baby again. But what will he do? He never spent time with a kid before. He would be the least person to comfort a child.  
Ok, first of all, take it easy. It shouldn’t be so hard, right? After all, the baby didn’t even reacted when he saw the blood.  
“The real question is, did he understand in it was blood?”  
He didn’t know. All this stuff was so confusing. But at the end, he was left alone with a strange baby he had to take care of.  
He was completely alone. The only “friend” he had was Jason- well- what could a guy like Jason do in this situation?  
What could anyone do in this situation?  
Matt never really hated being alone. After all, if you want a job done right, do it yourself. However, being alone was really unpleasant right now.  
Speaking of Jason.  
The door knocked.

**Author's Note:**

> I better write Chapter 2 soon-


End file.
